Even After You Die
by FangirlOfYamiAtem
Summary: Cecily dies. So what does Luke decide to do? Well come in and read it. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Request and The Plan

Authors Note:

_**I DO NOT own anything having to do with The Sacred Blacksmith. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea in the story. **_

There sometimes there is never a happy ending for anything. Luke thought this to be the case for him. The day that he lost Cecily to The Man In Black, was also the day he decided to eventually take The Man In Black life then his own. He could not live without Cecily and he also had to avenge her muder. Lisa had told him that she will support him all the way. She said that, yes she would be sad, but she has Aria so therefore she won't be alone. Lisa had cried for an hour streight. After Luke talked with Lisa for who knows how long after, he set out to find Aria. He knew that she lived somewhere in the town, it was just finding her that would be the problem. One of the servents from Cecily's house/mansion was looking at some fruits. _More than likely to make her famous fruit salad_. Thought Luke. Once she was done picking out the fruit she would need she started to walk away. Luke ran after her, he hoped to the Gods that she knew where Aria lived.

"Ummmm hey! Fio Wait up!" At the mention of her name, Fio turned around and seeked out who was calling her name. When she saw Luke she smiled. She had grown attached to the young boy, who in reality was a boy to most people, despite him being around 15.

"Hey Luke! Long time no see. How have you been?" Fio asked as soon as Luke had caught up to her. Luke smiled at the girl but was also somewhat sad, simply because Fio reminded him so much of Cecily.

"I have been doing good. What about you and can I ask you a question?" Luke said this kind of fast. But Fio was able to catch all of it suprising enough.

"I have also been doing good and what is it that you need to ask me?" Luke had finally caught his breath so he wasn't panting anymore.

"Do you know where Aria lives? I need to talk to her about someone. It's an emergency." That was Luke had to say otherwise knowing how the young girl is, Fio would have thought Luke was going to ask her out.

"Umm of course I know where she lives. Do you remember where you, Lisa, Aria, and Cecily used to hang out at?" Luke nodded his head really fast.

"Ok, go there. She lives there. Oh and good luck with everything. It was nice to see you again. Tell Lisa that I said hi, oh and can u do the same for Aria? She hasn't been around since Cecily..." Fio suddenly looked really sad, remembering the murder of the young girl. Almost everyone except her mother was forced to sit back and watch. Everyone told that Cecily had died from snapping her neck the wrong direction when she had fallen off a cliff. hates Luke for not protecting her daughter from death. Then soon after that died from age I guess you could say.

"Hey I told you before to keep a smile on your face did I not? And plus even If I die I won't go down without killing The Man In Black." Luke told Fio before taking off running to see Aria. It was a long run. But Luke was able to gt there in around half an hour. If you had walked there then it would have taken you 45-60 minutes to walk there. Luke saw that Aria was planting some red flowers in front of her porch.

"Hey Aria. Been a while hasn't it." Aria slowly turned around and when she seen who it was she ran over to LUke and gave him the biggest hug anyone had ever been given.

"Luke what brings you here? Where is Lisa?" Luke smiled and started to talk.

"Well, I kinda need to talkk to you about something that I intend to do." Aria nodded her head and began to listen.

"Well since we all know who it was that killed Cecily, The Man In Black, I have my intentions on hunting him down and killing him. And even if I don't die by The Man In Black, I do still have intetions on reuniting with Cecily in the other world. So I must ask that you will be there for Lisa when I do die." Aria had looks of sadness, madness, then a look of sympathy.

"So what you are telling me is that even if The Man In Black doesn't kill you, you will kill yourself?" She sounded angry at the last part. Luke flinched at her angryness, she has never been one to be that way, even as a Demon Sword. Luke nodded his head. It was quiet for a few minutes before Luke spoke up.

"So because of that I must ask you, Will you please be there for Lisa? YOu two are the only ones that know about this so I must also ask that you don't say a word about it to anyone." Aria nodded her head.

"Ok I will. But why are you so bent on dieing? Just why?" A sad, but happy smile came onto Luke's face.

"Because I love her. She was always there for me, but never there for her. I made her a promise. I promised her that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. But I broke that promise, because all I could do was sit back and watch The Man In Black kill Cecily right before my eyes. I also don't want to live a life without her. She was more to me than I let her know. Damn, why could't I have been there, why couldn't it have me?" Luke started to cry. The only ones who have ever seen him cry were Aria, Lisa, and...Cecily. She was always there for him. She always did something to make him feel better, made him cookies, made him dinner, or just simply sat there with him crying into her shoulder. Aria took Luke and huggedd him until he finnaly stopped crying.

"You love her so much that you would take your own life to be there with her." It was more a statment than anything but Luke answered back with a simple nodding of his head. Then he got up and looked out towards the setting sun.

"But I am doing this for Cecily. Not for myself. Also, Aria, I will kill the man who murdered Cecily and I will do it without fail. That's a promise." Then he wiped his eyes and turned around. A smile was on his face. Aria couldn't help but smile right back at him. Although, anyone who had been around her for a long time would have known that her smile was a fake one. Aria knew that Luke was dead serious. Anyone could tell when he was making a joke, but they also knew when he wasn't joking around. Aria also knew that everyone was going to lose Luke, one way or another.

_**Cecily: HOW DARE YOU!**_

_**Luke: YA! HOW DARE YOU!**_

_**Me: What? What did I do this time?**_

_**Cecily: YOU KILLED ME!**_

_**Luke: Give me a reason on why I shouldn't use my Katana and kill you with it.**_

_**Me: (anime sweat drop) Well, ummm because I can make it into a good ending. (Smiles nervously)**_

_**Cecily: Can you really? It's not like you can bring a person back from the dead. Luke you can put your sword away.**_

_**Me: Bingo! Cecily you are a genius! You just wait.**_

_**Luke: ya umm I'm leaving. You girls creep me out way to much.**_

_** Luke leaves**_

_**Me: And on with the next chapter!**_

_**Cecily: This outta be good.**_


	2. Chapter 2:The Journey Begains

Chapter 2. The begging

Luke walked back to his home. Thinking about the coversation he had with Aria after he was done crying.

_**FlashBack:**_

_**"I know the reason as to why you want to do this without you having to say anything." Luke looked at Aria with wide, open eyes.**_

_**"Y-Y-You Do? But how?" Aria just laughed a little bit. Luke raised an eyebrow at her. **_

_**"Look Luke, everyone knows that you love her. But killing yourself isn't going to bring her back. You do understand that right?" Luke raised both eyebrows at Aria this time.**_

_**"No! I know it will bring her back." Luke said sarcastically. Aria sighed because ever since the begging she couldn't understand the boy, no matter how hard she tried.**_

_**"Der, Aria, Of course I know that she can't be brought back. She is dead. D-E-A-D. I am still going to do this, and I don't care what anyone has to ay about it. All that I am asking is that you will be there for Lisa when I do die." Aria sighed again and shook her head.**_

_**"I really do not understand why you would want to do something the exact opposite of what Cecily would want." Aria looked at Luke. He had a face of pure upset.**_

_**"However, If this is what you really want, then there is no stopping you. I will take good care of Lisa ok?" Luke looked at Aria and kinda smiled. He knodded his head and stood up.**_

_**"I need to get going otherwise Lisa will want to know where I am at. Hey I have an Idea! Why don't you come over and have supper with us. I bet it'll be fun." Aria just looked at Luke, clearly dumbfounded. No one has invited her to come eat eith them since Cecily died, and that was around two years ago. Aria eagrly knodding her head ran to catch up with Luke.**_

End flash back.

As the three of them finished, Luke cleared his head. He made a type of coughing noise to get the two girl's attention. Both girls looked at Luke with a questional expression.

"Ok, well as you both know I intend to go after The Man In Black to advenge Cecily's life. Lisa, I understand that it will be hard for you to deal with at first,but you will soon get over it. Also, Aria will be staying here with you while I am gone." Aria looked at Lisa then at Luke.

"What do you mean that I am going to be staying here with her, I thought that she was staying here by herself, and that I would only be here to help her through it?" Luke looked at Aria. he sighed and shook his head. What was he going to do with these girls?

"No, you will be living here starting today. That is why I arranged a wagon to bring your belongings. Oh, speaking of the devils." At the last sentence, Aria turned around in her seat, and saw a huge wagon coming towards Luke's house. She just shook her head.

"Well, let's get things unpacked. Luke has to leave here shortly, so we must hurry." Lisa hadn't really talked that much since she found out what Luke was going to knodded their head and unpacked. With the three of them, it only took around 15 minutes to pack and put away everything. Luke grabbed his Katana and hooked it to his belt. After many sad tears, and sad goodbyes, Luke set out to the place where he knew The Man In Black would be. The very place where he killed Cecily.

"Lisa, I will not allow him to do this. OK?" Lisa looked at her then her eyes got very wide. She knew what Aria intended on doing. And it was good and bad at the same time.

"Aria! No, You can't! I-If you did then you would die. I don't think Luke would want that!" Aria looked at the young girl. She had to be strong, and she intended on bringing Cecily back. No matter the cost.

"Look, Lisa. I know what I am going to do, you think will be for almost nothing. But if I can bring Cecily back here without hurting others, then I will. Cecily always helped others, then she got death as a repayment. Now, Lisa. Do you think that that is fair to her?" Lisa shook her head.

"Ok, so will you let me do what I have to do without getting in the way of danger?" LIsa was vey quiet for a moment.

"OK. I will." Aria knew the outcomes of the horrible thing that she was about to do. No, she didn't want to do this, but she also had to bring Cecily back. Cecily and Luke were only 15. Just turned 15. Aria was around 60 now, and Lisa was at the age of 13. Aria knew her fate of what was going to happen, and she accepted it. So with hope and faith, aria nd Lisa set out after Luke.

They as well knew where The Man In Black was going to be. The very place where Cecily was killed.


	3. Chapter 3:Remembering Memories

As Luke headed to where he was going he thought about the time when Cecily and Luke met for the first time, to the time when they had their last battle with The Man In Black. He had remembered that they had not killed him. Luke heard footsteps behind him and put his hand to his sword. As the footsteps grew closer he noticed that they were light-footed steps and they were just to light to be a guy's footstep, but he kept his guard up. As soon as the bushes moved he got a little scared. But when the two girls stepped out he fell to his knees in relief. Aria and Lisa ran over to the panting and sweating Luke.

"Luke. Are you ok?" Asked a very worried Aria. Luke nodded his head. Once he had finally found the energy to talk, he asked an all too obvious question.

"Why are you two here?" Aria and Lisa looked at each other, debating whether or not to tell Luke the reason on why they were there. So Aria made up a believable lie.

"We came just in case you need our help." Aria said this with a bright smile. It had fooled even Luke. He knew better than to argue with the two girls. The last time he argued with them was the morning of Cecily's death. They were all arguing over why Luke had found it nessecery to go after The Man In Black. The fight ended with Cecily having a deep gash on her left side of her forehead, Luke with about 3 deep cuts on his face, and his arms had some cuts on them as well. Remembering that day forced Luke to not say anything that would make the two girls before him, angry with him. It was pretty sad for the famous Sacred Blacksmith to be beaten by a couple of girls. The again you are talking about a demon sword, Aria, and a partial demon, Lisa. If it had been any other girl, Luke maybe could have beaten her. But then again, thinking back to all the times Cecily had beaten him up and she was only a human. Same as him, but she was also somewhat crying when she did beat Luke up, which is more than likely the reason behind Luke not hurting her. The trio of teens walked past the spot that Cecily, Luke, and Lisa had battled The Man In Black for the first time. Luke remembered that when he was hurt so bad he couldn't move that Cecily stepped in front of him and Lisa. She was _**protecting**_ her friends by doing this, stupid, yet brave move. When Cecily had said the things she did to Luke he was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that she was saying what she did. It was then that he realized that he was in love with the girl that had been brave, stupid, idiotic, and once in a while she actually acted like a girl. Luke noticed that he, Aria, and Lisa now stood at the very place where Cecily's life had been taken. They all heard a noise of wind. There in a bare tree stood the one person Luke was going to kill. The Man In Black.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Luke coming to get revenge on his dead girlfriend. And he even brought his friends." Luke looked as though he was going to light up in flames when The Man In Black said he had come back to get revenge on his dead girlfriend. Aria and Lisa both saw the dance inside his eyes. But when they looked a bit closer they noticed that Luke's eyes were all watery like. It was evident that he was going to cry sometime soon. Luke gritted his teeth and shut his eyes firmly. His hands were in fists. When Luke opened his eyes it was like anger had turned into something more violent. His eyes were like they had fire dancing within them. Luke looked up at the Man In Black.

"You know what? I am tired of your stupid tricks. It never matters anymore. You never care about whom it is that you hurt. Even kill for that matter. I was forced back to sit and watch you kill Cecily right in front of me but you know what? That is not the reason as to why I _**will **_kill you. I will kill you because you killed the only girl that I ever loved. Or even got close with. Lisa was the only other person that I was in contact with. You know? You are one sick person. "Aria and Lisa just stood there looking at Luke like he had said the strangest thing in the world. They were dumbfounded to think and hear that Luke actually admitted that he loved Cecily. The Man In Black just looked at Luke, shook his head, and stated a simple line.

"Let the battle begin."


	4. Chapter 4: A Fight And Saver?

CLASH! Two swords clashed on the battle field. Luke's eyes had fire in them while The Man In Black had nothing but a cold dark look. Swords clashing went on for about fifteen minutes before Luke decided that they were never going to get anywhere by only doing that. With his back turned to Lisa and Aria he started to talk.

"Ok, as much as I would prefer not to ask for any help, what do I do? I can't get a single hit at him like this." Aria and Lisa looked at each other with a worried look. Then an idea popped into Aria's head.

"Luke, what if you used me? Then that way you could use my wind powers. Well?" Luke had put on a sad look and then he shook his head.

"Sorry Aria. I can't do that." Aria looked shocked as did Lisa. Aria shook her head not understanding why.

"But why Luke? You just said that you had no way of hitting him the way you were trying!" Aria was getting very mad. Luke smiled, but it was a sad smile. Luke's bangs covered his eyes. He sighed.

"Why? Because you are Cecily's sword. I won't take that away from her. And you know that. You were taken from your owner again. And just for that, I WILL kill that monster over there." Luke said the ending of that with a growl. Now normally Luke keeps his cool, but when things about Cecily are brought up and he knows that someone (The Man In Black) had done something to take whatever it was away from the other, he gets mad.

"Oh, I am the monster? I don't think so. You're the one who loses his cool really fast. Also, It's your fault that what's her name? Oh, right Cecily. It was your fault that she died and on top of that, you broke the promise that you made to her. You said that you would protect her. And now you have failed her. Die!" And with that The Man In Black charged at Luke. Luke dodged with a step to the left. He ran to the other side of the clearing. When the Man In Black ran at Luke again, he didn't move, but instead stuck his sword out.

On the other side of the clearing, with Lisa and Aria. 

''Lisa, can you do something for me?" Lisa nodded her head.

"I need you to say a couple of words when I turn into a sword ok?" Lisa only nodded her head again. She knew the words. She knew what was going to happen. But all Lisa could do was hope that it would work. Aria nodded her head, gave Lisa a hug, then looked at the two fighting swordsman. Aria smiled then turned into sword form. Lisa smiled at the sword.

"Chara Saara. May to come to the dead. Bring back what was once lost." Suddenly a light flashed.

Back at the fight. 

Luke had fallen on the ground. The man In black's sword was about to go into Luke's heart. But It never came. Only a loud noise.

CLANGGGG!


	5. Shock And The End!

Luke opened his closed eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. The short red hair, the armor, the sheath, and the katana that Luke had made.

"Cecily?" Luke whispered. Cecily turned her head just so Luke could see the smirk written on her face. ~yep, that's Cecily alright. ~ thought Luke to himself.

"What's the matter Luuuuuuke? Couldn't the great Sacred Blacksmith beat the Man In Black? I thought that it would be easy as pie for you. I guess you have gotten weak." Cecily said this sarcastically. But because of the way Luke is, he took it literal.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I HAVE GOTTEN WEAKER?! I HAVE PRACTICED EVERYDAY FROM THE CRACK OF DAWN TILL IT'S SO DARK THAT YOU CAN'T SEE YOUR OWN HAND IN FRONT OF YOU!" Cecily looked at Luke's face. Then she fell on her knees from laughing so hard. Luke looked at Cecily with pure confusion. He had no idea what it was that made her laugh, but soon he found himself laughing as well. But it was cut short by the Man In Black.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to interrupt your reunion. You should have stayed dead Cecily; your lover boy there would have been joining you soon. But now you can both die together." The Man In Black laughed evilly, then charged at Cecily and Luke. Cecily just stayed in her spot and when the man In Black was close enough she charged at him. Her sword went right into the Man In Black's stomach. She felt the blood on her face but this time she didn't freak out. She pulled her sword out. But then she realized that it wasn't his blood she felt, it was hers. She looked at her shoulder and saw that it was bleeding really fast, and that the Man In Black's sword was in her shoulder. She grabbed the sword and pulled it out. But the pain was great. She was about to fall, but Luke caught her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Luke." Then her eyes shut. Luke's eyes were wide with shock. He looked at Cecily.

"CECILY! CECILY! HEY COMMON WAKE UP!" Luke started to cry.

"C-common Cecily. I-I don't want t-to lose y-you again." Luke had been holding Cecily and his face was buried in her hair. He never noticed that Lisa had walked up with a left less armed Aria. Lisa put her hand on Luke's shoulder. He looked up at Lisa with red and puffy eyes. He still had tears coming out of his blue eyes.

"Can I have a look at her? You can still hold her; I just need to take a look at her. It that OK?" Luke simply nodded his head. He let Cecily go only a little bit. Lisa checked her pulse. It was there, but it wouldn't be there unless they stopped the bleeding. Then Lisa looked at Cecily's shoulder. ~It would have been a lot worse if Cecily hadn't pulled the sword out. ~ Thought Lisa. Lisa took some of the bandages that she had in her bag and wrapped them around the wound.

"Hey Aria? What happened to your arm?" Asked a very horrified Luke. Aria just looked at her arm, then at Luke.

"What? I only gave up my arm so that way Cecily could come back." Luke looked from Aria to a sad Lisa, to a sleeping Cecily. He smiled, and then he stood up with Cecily in his arms. By this time The Man In Black had disappeared. No one really cared though. He turned his back to the two other girls and walked, with Cecily still in his arms, to his home. He knew that Cecily would be scared when she woke up so he thought that a familiar place might settle her down. She was at his and Lisa's place more than at her own home. He also decided that it would be her choice about telling her mother and maids that she was alive.

Luke's P.O.V

When we got to my house, I went straight to my room. I pulled back the covers the best that I could, well since I had Cecily in my arms. The Man In Black was gone, Cecily was alive, Aria was alive, and Lisa was alive. But I felt like I was dead, just dead. I had let Cecily get hurt again! What is wrong with me! The Man In Black was right about one thing though, I had broken my promise. Not once but TWICE! Geez, I really need to work harder with protecting and keeping my promises.

"Luke?" I was so shocked that Cecily had woke up that I fell out of my chair that I had pulled over from my desk to sit by the bed. I saw Cecily's face, and she had a shocked and worried look on her face. I started to laugh and she just looked at me with a now confused look. I sat on the bed and as soon as I sat down, Cecily jumped and gave me a hug that caused me to fall over a little.

"Luke I missed you so much. I have waited by the gates for 2 years so that way either one day I could join you back here or you join me up there. I was so shocked when I saw Aria come. I asked her so many questions but she told me to follow her. I did so and she told me to wait a minute, and when she came back her arm was gone. And in its place stood a bloody stump. I started to cry but she said that it was just her arm as a price to bring me back to you. I asked her what she meant by that and she said that you had been really depressed because you loved me and that you were going to kill yourself after you killed the Man In Black. When I heard that I came down in that flash of light. That's when I saw that you were about to die. I had to jump in front like that. I-I just c-c-couldn't live with m-m-m-my self knowing that I h-h-h-had let you die right in f-f-f-f-f-front of me." I had been so shocked that everything was being told to me in slow motion. It was only when Cecily had started to cry that I came crashing back to earth. I held her closer to me than ever before. After about fifteen minutes of her crying, everything was silence. I looked down at her sleeping face. I was kind of tired myself. I went to lay her on the bed again, but she had a tight grip on my shirt. I smiled at her and lay down next to her. As soon as I did so she curled up to me like a cat. And then we fell asleep. I want to say one more thing about this though; I don't really believe that the Man In Black is actually gone gone. Just hiding because he knows that with all that everyone has together as a team, he can't beat it. And as the other Lisa had told me once before, Nothing beats love. So goodnight world and those who have read this story.


End file.
